starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кайл Катарн
Кайл Катарн ( ) — человек, мужчина, джедай, родившийся на Салоне. Он обучался в Имперской академии, где приобрел навыки как простого солдата, так и диверсанта. После обучения он стал агентом Альянса повстанцев, которому поручали множество тайных операций. В частности, именно он раздобыл часть планов Звезды Смерти, с помощью которых у повстанцев появился шанс её уничтожить. Позднее он принимал участие в саботаже имперского проекта под названием «Тёмный штурмовик», который возглавлял Ром Мок, а контролировал сам Дарт Вейдер. Позже Кайл исполнил древнее пророчество и освободил души умерших джедаев в Долине джедаев, и убил Джерека, вместе с его командой, которые собирались использовать Долину в своих интересах. После этого он принял в обучение Мару Джейд, которая вернула его на светлую сторону Силы после событий с Кайлом в храме ситов на Дромунд-Каасе. После этого инцидента Кайл отказался от Силы, но был вынужден к ней вернуться после похищения его напарницы Джен Орс Десанном и Тавион Аксмис, которые мечтали найти Долину джедаев. Получив обратно свой световой меч, Кайл освободил Джен и убил Десанна, который разорял Праксеум джедаев на Явине 4. Позже он стал наставником великого рыцаря-джедая Джейдена Корра. Кайл также принял участие в войне с юужань-вонгами и вместе с другими джедаями пытался остановить набирающего мощь Дарта Кейдуса. Биография Детство 220px|thumb|right|Кайл Катарн — ученик Имперской академии. Кайл в детстве был фермерским пареньком и вырос на Салоне, спутнике Саллуста. Его родителями были Морган и Патриция Катарн; Кайл получил хоть и скромное, но хорошее воспитание, и все было прекрасно до тех пор, пока не случилась трагедия. Датчик слежения на принадлежавшем Катарнам охранном дроиде ВТ-16 был запрограммирован таким образом, чтобы уничтожать мелких вредителей пахотных угодий; этот датчик был низкокачественным и однажды вечером дал сбой, приняв задержавшуюся на работе Патрицию Катарн за предполагаемую цель. Смерть Патриции подкосила мужскую половину семьи Катарнов — как в душевном, так и в материальном смысле. Без дополнительных рук на ферме они не могли рассчитывать на кредиты.Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire По этой причине Кайл, едва ему исполнилось 18, решил поступить в академию на Кариде. Обучение и действия против Империи Катарн надеялся снять часть бремени со своего отца, получив первоклассное бесплатное образование. В академии Кайл демонстрировал прекрасные успехи в изучении таких дисциплин, как теория кибернетических систем и информационные разработки. Однако ему вновь пришлось пережить трагедию, когда тёмный джедай Джерек узнал о связях Моргана Катарна с повстанцами и казнил его, обезглавив.Star Wars: Dark Forces Когда Кайл раскрыл предательство своих имперских наставников, то бросил службу. Он был и контрабандистом, и пиратом, и вольным повстанцем, работая в паре со своей близкой подругой, Джен Орс, и преследуя одну цель — подорвать мощь великой Галактической Империи. Производство тёмных штурмовиков 200px|left|thumb|Кайл Катарн перед выполнении миссии на Талае. Вскоре после битвы при Явине, Мон Мотма попросила Катарна расследовать разрушение базы в результате битвы на Талае. Катарн принял предложение, и взял на задание Джен Орс, как офицера. Расследование Катарна привело его к проекту под названием «тёмные штурмовики», который возглавлял ветеран Войн клонов, генерал Ром Мок. Несколько наводок привело Кайла к планете Аноат, где он захватил моффа Ребуса, печально известного имперского оружейного инженера. После набега на имперский комплекс на планете Фест, Катарн попал в систему Громас, где производилась добыча минералов и где была выпущена первая партия тёмных штурмовиков. После уничтожения объекта, Катарн должны были спасти Крикса Мадина из центра Имперского задержания на планете Оринакра и для этого отправился в Кал-Сити к стыковочному узлу. Там он отследил корабль, который вёз контрабанду на планету Антив, где завершалась вторая партия тёмных штурмовиков. Катарн уничтожил объект на Антиве и проследовал на Нар-Шаддаа, где располагалась навигационная карта, на которой находились места контрабанды, используемые для выпуска тёмных штурмовиков. После вылета с планеты, он и Орс попали в руки к Джаббе Хатту, криминальному боссу, который забрал карту у Кайла. [[Файл:Arc Hammer destruction.jpg|right|thumb|Взрыв Дуги Молота — результат действий Катарна.]] Катарн смог вернуть карту, спас Джен и сбежал с космической баржы Джаббы. Катарн и Орс проникли в здание на Корусанте, где их встретил Боба Фетт. После продолжительной борьбы Фетт скрылся от Кайла. Использование карты позволило Джен и Кайлу узнать о станции на Эрго. Оттуда Кайл попал на корабль «Палач», который он захватил и использовал его чтобы найти информацию о местонахождении «Дуги Молота», гигантском корабле, который был использован для разработки финальной партии тёмных штурмовиков. На борту он проследил за генералом Ром Моком, переодетого в обличье фазы III тёмного штурмовика и после битвы убил его. Затем Катарн приступил к взрыву корабля, что он с успехом сделал, уничтожив имперский проект новых штурмовиков раз и навсегда. В благодарность за храбрость, Мон Мотма наградила его звездой Альдераана. Кайл также принимал участие в миссии спецназа Альянса, действуя совместно с оперативником повстанцев Корвином Шилвеем. Для выполнения задания он объединил усилия с владеющими Силой Широй Бри и Эрлингом Тридвеем, чтобы привести в негодность суперлазер второй Звезды Смерти на пути к Д’ринбе IV.The Dark Forces Saga Новая Республика Кайл продолжил выполнять вместе с Джен разнообразные миссии по заданию Новой Республики. Во время вылазки на Сайо, планету-крепость тофов, он работал бок о бок с живой легендой Беем и контрабандистами Дашем Рендаром и Гури. Ему довелось побыть в одной команде с сумасшедшим маленьким лагоморфом; он едва не уничтожил космическую станцию Куинн в попытке арестовать кеттонскую шпионку Дерриду. В конце концов, связи Кайла с Новой Республикой укрепились, и он стал работать с десантниками Пейджа, участвуя в миссиях от Кашиика до Будолейза и Гароса IV. Поиски Долины джедаев Через год после битвы при Эндоре, Катарна посетил дух Ку Рана, который сказал Катарну о наследии отца Кайла. Дело в том что Ран и Морган обнаружили Долину Джедаев на планете Руусан, где духи многих джедаев и ситов лежали в ловушке после катастрофической борьбы тысячу лет назад. Впоследствии место заслужило репутацию мощнейшего источника Силы. Местные жители на Руусане предсказали что когда-нибудь придёт рыцарь и освободит древних духов. Морган вместе с Раном защищали Долину до последнего от Джерека и смогли это сделать, но сами пали от его рук. Катарн, находившийся на Нар-Шаддаа принял решение отправиться на Салон, в семейный дом, где нашёл световой меч его отца, который принадлежал ему, когда он был джедаем. Просмотрев голокрон с диска Кайл предпринял путешествие, дабы найти Долину Джедаев и защитить его от семи тёмных джедаев во главе с Джереком, которые мечтали использовать силы Долины в собственных целях. Отец Кайла по предположению многих умер во время битвы при Салоне, хотя на самом деле его обезглавила команда Джерека. Однако перед смертью Морган создал карту Долины Джедаев, за которой охотился Джерек. По прибытию на место Кайл обнаружил что карта утеряна. Он проник в город Хед баронов и нашел дроида 8t88, который некогда создал цифровую версию карты. Однако забрать карту у дроида, Катарну не удалось: ему помешал Юн, один из темных учеников Джерека. Катарн победил Юна, но пощадил его и был вынужден бежать за 8t88. В конце концов он попал на фрегат, который шёл к Руусану. На борту Катарн уничтожил всех имперцев, а также симбиотических «близнецов» Горка и Пика, которые уничтожили карту Долины. После победы над Горком и Пиком Катарн взял отрубленную голову 8t88 и скрылся. 200px|thumb|left|Кайл дерётся с Мо в аванпосте Джерека. После прибытия на Руусан, Катарн проник в аванпост Джерека и победил тёмного джедая Мо, причём убил насильственно, насмехаясь над Кайлом и говоря что именно он отрубил голову Моргану Катарну. После этого к Кайлу подошел Джерек вместе с плененной Джен и потребовал убить её для окончательного перехода на темную сторону Силы. Катарн отказался, оставаясь верным своей миссии. Разочарованный Джерек отбросил Катарна с помощью темной энергии, повредив часть аванпоста. Катарн попытался взлететь на своём корабле «Заплесневелая ворона» в попытке бегства, но в итоге одно из крыл корабля разбилось и корабль больше не смог взлетать. После удара о поверхность планеты, Катарн потерял сознание. Два тёмных джедая, Сарисс и ее ученик Юн, вытащили бессознательного джедая из-под обломков. Бок, другой темный джедай, уничтожил световой меч Катарна и отбыл к Джереку в Долину. Сарисс уже собиралась нанести смертельный удар по Катарну, но Юн отразил удар, сказав что «Он джедай. Он заслуживает боя.». Юн испустил дух, возможно вернувшись на светлую сторону Силы. Кайл же взял световой меч Юна и уничтожил Сарисс, стараясь не пасть на тёмную сторону Силы. Катарн бросился в Долину Джедаев и спас Орс. Однако внезапно Бок, который притворялся статуей, напал на Катарна. Бок владел двумя мечами, но не смог победить Катарна из-за того что уступал ему в могуществе. Однако Кайл победил Бока, отнюдь не без помощи темной стороны, применив к Боку достаточно тёмный приём - полуночное черное копье. Сразу после этого Катарн стал сомневаться, не перешел ли он после этого на темную сторону Силы, но именно это и заставило его принять светлую сторону. 210px|thumb|right|Кайл сражается с Джереком в Долине джедаев. После убийства Бока, Катарн победил всех тёмных джедаев Джерека. После этого Катарн спустился вниз в Долину, где был сам Джерек. Противостояние двух джедаев, возможно закончилось бы в пользу Джерека, так как он имел возможность исцелять себя, но Кайлу удалось обезоружить его. Разоруженный Джерек пытался переманить Катарна на темную сторону, напомнив что он убил его отца, желая чтобы Кайл ударил его и окончательно пал на тёмную сторону. Катарн не давая дать выход своей ненависти, сказал что он джедай и бросил световой меч обратно Джереку. Джерек не принял милости Катарна и напал на него. Мощным контрударом Кайл убил Джерека и исполнил древнее предсказание, освободив души джедаев, заключенных в Долине лордом Кааном. Затем, Катарн посмотрел на статую одного из джедаев и поблагодарил дух своего отца.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Падение на тёмную сторону left|thumb|Кайл, джедай со своим третьим световым мечом. В это самое время Люк Скайуокер предложил Кайлу продолжить свое обучение Силе, но Кайл не решился принять это предложение, опасаясь, что темная сторона еще живет внутри него. Единственным человеком, который понимал отказ Кайла, была Мара Джейд — бывшая Рука Императора. Она и Кайл взяли на себя редко применявшееся обязательство взаимного ученичества— это было частью джедайского акта Обоюдной верности, мало практикуемого со времени Чистки Девяти Домов. Когда Кайл на Дромунд-Каас склонился на темную сторону, Мара смогла вернуть его— пусть даже на время. Кайл понял, что после стычки с Джереком он все еще продолжает нести в себе частицы темной стороны. Когда мастер Скайуокер сделал ему второе предложение насчет обучения, Кайл немедленно согласился, полагая, что оно поможет ему усмирить свои темные страсти. Кайл поддерживал дружбу с джедаем-стажером Корраном Хорном, однако, когда двое из студентов Люка перешли на темную Сторону, Кайл забеспокоился о том, что его давние связи с темной стороной могут усилиться. Возрождение Империи Вскоре после возвращения Кайла на светлую сторону Силы, стало известно что Империя возрождается под командованием адмирала Галака Фаяра, который экспериментировал с силовыми кристаллами, которые могут вливать в не-чувствительного к Силе, силовые способности. Хотя Катарн успешно проник на имперскую базу и вырубил производство по добычи кристаллов, тёмный джедай Десанн и его ученица Тавион Аксмис захватили в плен Джен Орс, и видимо убили. 200px|thumb|left|Кайл возвращает себе способности Силы. Возмущенный смертью своего партнера, Катарн принял решение восстановить в себе Силу, для этого используя силу Долины джедаев, причем он еще раз прошёлся по гране с темной стороной. После этого он отправился на Явин 4 в Академию джедаев, чтобы получить обратно свой световой меч. Здесь Люк Скайуокер рассказал ему историю, о том что Десанн некогда был учеником Академии, но после того как он убил одного из студентов, его выгнали из ряда джедаев. После этого Скайуокер сообщил что единственная наводка на Десанна— это его корабль, сделанный на Нар-Шаддаа. После этого пути джедаев разошлись — Люк отправился в Долину на Руусан, а Кайл на Нар-Шаддаа. Здесь Кайл попал на фабрику по перерабатывающую мусор, возглавляемую интриганом и наёмником Рило Баруком. Тут он наткнулся на своего старого приятеля— Лэндо Калриссиана. С его помощью, Катарн бежал с Нар-Шаддаа и во время побега убил Рило. Тем не менее во снах Кайлу виделся Десанн и Тавион, убивающие Джен, что сопутствовало его вспышкам ярости. Это только увеличивало желание мести в Кайле. В конце концов он получил шанс отомстить за Джен на Беспине, где он столкнулся с ученицей Десанна, Тавион. После того как Катарн ее победил, он захватил её силой и стал допрашивать. Тавион рассказала ему что Джен жива и находится в плену у Десанна. Катарн пощадил Тавион и приказал ей убираться, а после сел на шаттл, который вел на базу Десанна, которая находилась на базе Лэнико в Кэрнской установке (Кэрн - название астероида, в котором установка, переводится как Курган). Прибыв на базу Катарн встретился вновь со Скайуокером и тот рассказал ему что войска Десанна высадились в Долине и стали насыщаться силами Долины в огромных количествах. После этого Кайл проник на корабль Галака Фаяра— «Судьбоносец» и освободил Орс из заключения. Орс сообщила Кайлу что Десанн готовит поход на Академию, чтобы уничтожить джедаев. Так как на корабле находилось значительное количество войск Империи, Кайл связался с Разбойной эскадрильей и дал ей координаты «Судьбоносца». После этого Катарн также убил адмирала Галака Фаяра, который возомнил себя императором Галактики. 200px|thumb|rught|Кайл в битве с Десанном. После взрыва «Судьбоносца» Кайл и Орс попали в болота Явина 4. После сцены с поцелуем, Катарн отправился в Праксеум джедаев. По дороге он уничтожал новых сильных теневых штурмовиков и перерожденных Десанна. В конечном счете Кайл проник в Академию и очистил ее от войск Десанна и Осколка Империи. Продолжая идти по древним руинам Катарн находит Десанна. Оба соперника пытались переманить друг друга на свою сторону, но все попытки закончились провалом. После этого Катарн одолел Десанна. Скайуокер поблагодарил Катарна за помощь и предложил ему место в Академии. Катарн согласился, но не в данный момент. Катарн вступил в Академию позже, после того как он и Орс вместе проводили время на пляжах Спира.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast Некоторое время спустя, Катарн и Орс были направлены для расследования деятельности Осколка Империи на Альзоке III. Катарн проник на базу и приступил к миссии. Между тем, Орс был обнаружена отрядом штурмовиков в одном из ангаров, и был взята в заложники. Катарну удалось спасти ее, но не раньше, чем он убил двух перерожденных, которые пережили крах Десанна. Потом Катарн и Орс спаслись на «Когте ворона».Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo Новый Орден джедаев Инструктор 200px|thumb|left|Кайл и его [[падаван Рош Пенин.]] Кайл сделался выдающимся стратегом Академии, оттачивавшим навыки бесчисленных студентов-джедаев— таких, как Джейден Корр и Рош Пенин. Вместе с Джейденом и Рошем Кайл останавливал Последователей Рагноса, который активно действовал по всей Галактике, и даже смог уберечь Джейдена от пути на тёмную сторону Силы. Был одним из командиров во время битвы за Коррибан. Также Катарн смог остановить жестокого безумца Дженга Дрогу, адепта тёмной стороны. Война с юуужань-вонгами 140px|thumb|right|Кайл во время войны с юужань-вонгами. Во время вторжения в Галактику юужань-вонгов Кайл помогал разрабатывать стратегии против захватчиков, освободил людей-пленников на планете Осколка Империи Орд-Седра''Equals and Opposites'' и был на борту живого секотского звездолета во время финальной битвы за планету Зонама-Секот.The Unifying Force Находясь на территории Осколка Империи, Кайл услышал слух о том, что сит, вероятно, оставался жив спустя все эти годы после Битвы при Эндоре. Имея личный опыт знакомства с ситской магией на Дромунд-Каасе, Кайл принял на себя обязательство исследовать эту проблему после окончания вонгской экспансии. Он следовал по указателям, путешествуя от планеты Орд Седра в секторе Класик до Яги Малой, и, в конце концов, оказался где-то в области под названием ситский плащ. Там он и исчез. Джен Орс и Джейден Корр отправились на его поиски. Мара Джейд Скайуокер, Джейден Корр и группа специалистов «Альфа-Синий», возглавляемые Джен Орс, проследили путь Кайла до Руна и там освободили его из плена у Дея Азур-Джамина, который пропал без вести в начале Войны с юужань-вонгами и в последствии перешел на темную сторону. Дей раскаялся и сознался, что существует чувствительный к Силе юужань-вонг, который захватил и обратил его на Тёмную сторону. После успешного возвращения, Кайл принял более активную роль в Ордене, заняв место в Совете джедаев.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Во время войны с вонгами Кайл сделал предложение Джен Орс выйти за него замуж. Но Джен отказалась, мотивируя это тем, что каждый день на войне может стать для нее последним, и поэтому она не хочет связывать себя семейными путами сейчас. Кризис Тёмного улья Спустя пять лет после войны, Кайл уже был очень уважаемым членом Совета, никогда не боявшимся отстаивать свои убеждения. Во время Кризиса Темного улья, вместе с Ханом, Леей и Кипом Дюрроном, Кайл отправился на луну Кр мира Корибу, где находился Темный улей килликов Горог, координировавший конфликт. Катарн присоединился к наземной битве, в то время как Хан и Лея помогали Люку и Маре. Так как Кризис Килликов продолжал расширяться, Кайл вскоре возглавил эскадрилью «Невидимок» из рыцарей-джедаев в битве против Темного улья.Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen В этот период Кайл Катарн пишет книгу «Букварь шпиона», пособие для агентов и диверсантов. Известные агенты Джае Джуун и Тарфанг обучались именно по этому пособию в ходе своих тренировок.Dark Nest III: The Swarm War Борьба против Дарта Кейдуса thumb|left|Кайл на похоронах Мары Джейд Скайуокер. Через четыре года после Кризиса Темного Улья, с ростом напряжения между Кореллией и Галактическим Альянсом племянник Люка Скайуокера Джейсен Соло, находясь под властью темной стороны, начал преследовать, пытать и убивать кореллианцев, пользуясь своим новым статусом полковника Гвардии Галактического Альянса. Кайл и его товарищ Килгал высказали Скайуокеру свое мнение о том, что Джейсен со своими новыми возможностями стал очень опасен.Bloodlines По мере того, как конфликт прогрессировал, а в итоге перерос во Второе Кореллианское восстание, Катарн также предложил отправить Лею Органу Соло в изгнание за ее поступки, которые демонстрировали противодействие приказам правительства, которому Кайл продолжал служить. Однако позже Катарн выступил за смягчения наказания, осознав, что джедаи иногда действуют отдельно от желаний правительства. Страхи Катарна относительно Джейсена Соло были вполне справедливы, так как своенравный бывший джедай накапливал все больше политической силы и привлекал все больше богатых и влиятельных союзников на свою сторону.Exile В конечном итоге Соло изменил, законы правления Галактическим Альянсом и свергнул главу государства Кэла Омаса в результате государственного переворота. После загадочной смерти Мары Джейд Скайуокер, Кайл присутствовал на похоронах своей близкой подруги и бывшей ученицы. Когда Соло, который к тому моменту уже стал Дартом Кейдусом, прибыл на похороны, Кайл, Кип Дюррон и Кент Хаммер заявили новому главе государства, что ему здесь не рады. Теперь Соло выступал против Ордена джедаев и принципов Галактического Альянса, которым служил Катарн. Гвардия Галактического Альянса взяла в заложники учеников Академии джедаев на Оссусе. Во время битвы за Куат, Люк Скайуокер сразился с Джейсоном и спас своего сына Бена, удерживаемого им в плену. Орден джедаев окончательно вышел из состава Галактического Альянса и стал вести войну против Джейсена. В отместку солдаты Гвардии Альянса убили нескольких рыцарей-джедаев на Оссусе, искалечили Тионн Солусар и бросили умирать ее мужа Кама Солусара.Inferno Кайл присоединился к другим мастерам-джедаям на Эндоре, где они обсуждали дальнейшие действия против Джейсена. Хотя мастер Дюррон разработал операцию по устранению Джейсена, Люк Скайуокер назначил Катарна главой оперативной команды, а также дал ему секретное задание: во время сражения с Джейсеном закрепить следящие устройство. В отряд Кайла входили три рыцаря-джедая: сын Коррана Хорна Вэлин, фаллиен Танн Митрик и ботанка Колир Ху'лайа, а так же молодая Сия Дорвальд, бывший шпион Джейсена. Катарн и его команда проникли в нижний город на Корусанте и напали на Джейсена, когда он покинул здание Сената.Fury Соло был грозным противником, даже учитывая мастерство Кайла, а мастер джедай вынужден был защищать более слабых членов команды. Катарн до конца не осознал, с каким опасным противником ему пришлось столкнуться. Невероятная ярость и жестокость сита в бою заставили мастера меча, напрячь все свои силы, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то преимущества, несмотря на огромное давление со стороны сита. Но целью миссии было просто закрепить маячок на Джейсене. Вынуждено защищая Ху’лайу от атак Соло, Катарн бросил свой меч в Джейсена, но Кейдус отразил удар, и меч вернулся обратно в руки Кайла. Когда противник двинулся в его сторону, Кайл приготовился к телекинетической борьбе, однако он все же был застигнуть врасплох тактикой Соло. Лорд ситов с помощью Силы захватил проезжающий за спиной Кайла спидер и бросил его в мастера-джедая. Катарна отбросило вперед, прямо на выставленный меч Джейсена. Лорд сит извлек меч из тела Кайла и повернулся к остальным участникам схватки, не подозревая о том, что Дорвальд прикрепила к его плащу следящее устройство, и что Катарн был все еще жив. Соло убил Митрика, но Вэлин и Дорвальд смогли оттащить Кайла в безопасное место, пока Ху'лайа спасалась бегством. К несчастью для сильно раненого Мастера, меч Соло пробил ему легкое, и ослабленная иммунная система Кайла была не в состоянии предотвратить заражение вирусом комменори, эпидемия которой была на Корусанте. Но, несмотря на серьезное ранение и болезнь, Кайл Катарн выжил и смог по канализации выбраться из нижнего города. Вернувшись на Эндор, он был исцелен Силгал и в итоге смог записать себя на еще одну успешную миссию. Позже, Кайл достаточно восстановился и был с джедаями во время миссии в Кореллианской системе, где они спасли похищенную Кейдусом чью'меда хейпса Аллану. Во время финальной битвы против Дарта Кейдуса и его сил на Мисте, мастер Катарн был одним из множества джедаев, участвовавших в атаке. Он, вместе с Сабой Себатайн, Корраном Хорном, Кипом Дюрроном и Люком Скайуокером помог подчинить оставшихся моффов после смерти Кейдуса.Invincible Дальнейшая жизнь 150px|thumb|left|Кайл — член [[Новый Орден джедаев|Нового Ордена джедаев.]] В 43 ПБЯ Кайл помогал Джейне Соло, когда она пыталась захватить Вэлина Хорна, пораженного странным безумием. Хорн, которого так же преследовали Люк, Лея, Хан, Бен, журналисты новостей и охотники за головами, в конечном счете, был пойман Скайуокером. Когда мастера Скайуокера отправили в изгнание, Кайл прощался с ним и Беном. Позже, когда Вэлин Хорн был передан на заключение в Галактический Альянс, Катарн высказал беспокойство о нем, Джейне и двум другим рыцарям джедаям. Во время собрания Совета, Катарн проявил беспокойство о Джизелле Хорн, дочери его друга Коррана Хорна, когда она сошла с ума. После того, как было обнаружено, что сделала Джейна Соло и группа Даркмелла, Катарн был рад, что Сефф Хеллин сейчас в руках Ордена, но побеспокоился о том, что ни он ни совет не проинформировали Силгал, Текли или Джейну.Fate of the Jedi: Omen При последующих событиях, Кайл использовал формулу «Гранд-мастер» обращаясь к Кенту Хамнеру. Тем не менее, это было сарказмом, в свете недавних событий, касающихся множества рыцарей джедаев, сошедших с ума, как отметил Хан Соло. Так же он настоял на том, чтобы джедаи поддержали Тахири в её испытании, с чем согласились мастера Себатайн и Силгэл. Личные черты Личность Катарна была схожа с двуликим Янусом. С одной стороны, Катарн был очень уверен в себе и обладал почти циничным чувством юмора. С другой стороны, он часто сомневался в себе и всегда широко распространялся на одну тему. Он был очень независимый и свободомыслящий человек, но в то же время его главной заботой была всегда безопасность и благополучие тех, о ком он заботился (что подтверждается после похищения Джен Десанном). Минусовым фактором Катарна стал его страх смерти и вообще страх что-либо сделать не так. Катарн был одним из самых прилежных и успешных учеников Имперской Академии. Старший сержант Хонг особенно ценил таких учеников как Кайл, за их смиренность, послушание и беспрекословное выполнение заданий. 220px|thumb|left|Кайл и его напарники во время выполнения миссии на AX-456. Во время своего упражнения Омеги, Катарн сказал что его сердце было мягче, чем у большинства других имперцев. Также Катарн использовал свое циничное чувство юмора, разум, и заботливость о других, чтобы вдохновить свою команду, когда они отправились на юг. Это позволило им сплотиться и успешно закончить миссию. Личность Кайла претерпела драматические изменения, когда он узнал что имперцы убили его отца, Моргана Катарна. Он стал очень печальным и испытывал ненависть и презрение к Империи. В связи с этим он решил вступить в Альянс, который в то время был прямым противником Империи. Он сказал что отныне он не боится смерти, хотя страх за ошибки в решениях у него остался. Бросаясь в одну смертельную миссию за одной, Кайл приобрел себя напарницу Джен Орс. Орс считала Кайла несколько безрассудным и думала что он очень любит, когда он отмечается в чьих-то глазах. Позже Катарн стал агентом спецназа Альянса, он перестал брать любых напарников, кроме Джен. 220px|thumb|right|Кайл добывает голографический диск от дроида 8t88. Хотя Катарн и являлся сильным воином, он не был особенно трудолюбив и любил искать простые способы. Он неоднократно решал разорвать с Силой, опасаясь за свою и другую безопасность остальных джедаев. Суть этого нежелания была скрыта в его страхе перед тёмной стороной, а также то что Катарн всегда балансировал между светлой и тёмной стороной Силы. Он знал, что глубоко внутри он всегда питал жажду ненависти к убийцам его отца. Кроме того он хорошо знал что гнев ведет на темную сторону. Дважды он использовал очень темные способности, например когда он убил в гневе Мо и использовал темные стороны Силы, чтобы победить Бока. Именно после инцидента на Дромунд-Каасе, он принял решение отказаться от Силы и от светового меча. Его мотивация восстановления Силы, позже была вызвана гневом на похитителей Джен, которых он принимал за её убийц. Но даже в самые тяжелые моменты, у Кайла все равно оставался светлый проблеск в глубине души. Особенно его отношение изменилось, когда он узнал правду о похищении Орс. Его ненависть была заменена надеждой и он цеплялся за неё, и в итоге спас Орс. Катарн никогда не любил носить традиционную одежду джедаев, и поэтому чаще всего носил форму обычного наёмника. Он надевал её очень длительное время и присутствовал в ней на похоронах Мары Джейд. Он не любил когда его называют «Мастер Катарн», и просил его звать просто Кайлом. Таким образом он отображал идею, о том что даже если ты джедай, ты все равно имеешь связь с обычным миром. Силы и способности Навыки владения световым мечом 200px|thumb|right|Кайл использует бластерный пистолет против [[Штурмовик|штурмовика.]] Катарн был большим профессионалом в области различных видов оружия. Его обучение в Имперской Академии дало ему нужный эффект обращения с бластерным оружием. Эта подготовка, наряду с природной интуицией, позволили ему эффективно использовать практически любое оружие, на которое он натыкался во время многочисленных путешествий. Больше всего он предпочитал из оружия свой световой меч и пистолет Брайар (подарок от отца), который он продолжал использовать даже после зачисления в джедаи. 150px|thumb|left|Кайл сражается с [[Сарисс.]] Несмотря на довольно самоучное обучение искусству обращения со световым мечом, Кайл стал одним из самых уважаемых членов Нового Ордена джедаев. При относительно небольшой боевой подготовки с мечом, Катарн победил семерых темных джедаев: Юна, Горка, Пика, Мо, Сарисс, Бока, а затем Джерека, который был очень сильным темным джедаем по тем временам. Однако, следует отметить, что Кайл узнал много методов дуэли, от духов Ку Рана и древних джедаев в Долине. Катарн был мастером пятой формы Джем Со. Во время событий Кризиса Рагноса, Катарн уже стал одним из сильнейших фехтовальщиков в Новом Ордене Джедаев и успешно провёл обучение одного из сильных и способных учеников— Джейдена Корра, который сильно повлиял на Осколок Империи и тёмных джедаев. Вскоре Кайл стал одним из военаначальников в армии Новой Республики и успешно воевал. Даже Дарт Кейдус признал Катарна очень сильным воином. Навыки владения Силой Не особо просвящённый насчёт темной стороны Силы, Катарн использовал темные силы, вроде удушения и молний, даже после получения ранга мастера. Несмотря на это, он был одинаково сильным в светлых способностях Силы, таких, как поглощение Силы и защита Силы, которые он продемонстрировал ещё во время поиска Долины джедаев. Это равномерное сочетание говорило о силе духа и потенциальном равновесии Силы в Катарне. 200px|thumb|right|Кайл демонстрирует прекрасное фехтование против перерождённого. Во время происков Десанна, Катарн ещё больше развил своё мастерство в светлых и темных способностях Силы. Однако следует отметить что после восстановления Силы после событий в Долине, в Кайле стали опасно проявляться признаки тёмной стороны. В случае с ним это понятно, потому что развивая забытые навыки, он употребляля темные способности, как и раньше; также было в случае с Дартом Реваном, древним лордом ситов, который продолжал развивать свои тёмные стороны Силы, даже после становления джедаем.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Катарн обладал сильной волей и очень чётко и спокойно выслушал насмешки Десанна в Академии на Явине 4. Другие способности Кайл продемонстрировал знание языка вуки со своим старым другом Чубаккой, когда он и его ученик Джейден Корр встретились с вуки в Мос-Айсли. Также Катарн был неплохим механиком и пилотом. Оборудование Оружие Одним из основных оружий у Кайла был пистолет Брайар, который он получил в подарок от отца. Он продолжал носить и использовать его даже после того получения светового меча. 200px|thumb|left|Кайл использует свой первый световой меч. thumb|right|Третий световой меч Кайла Катарна. На протяжении всей своей жизни, Кайл Катарн имел на руках по крайней мере три световых меча. Первый был с зеленым лезвием и первоначально принадлежал мастеру-джедаю Ку Рану. Однако во время путешествия в Долину джедаев, световой меч был разрушен Боком, который обрушил на рукоятку массивный камень. После этого Сарисс хотела убить Кайла, но Юн в последнюю секунду остановил её замысел и был убит. После этого Кайл взял меч Юна, имевший жёлтое лезвие и проходил с ним вплоть до окончания кампании в Долине джедаев. Возможно с помощью этого же меча он тренировал Мару Джейд, хотя скорее всего это не так, ибо его меч имел оранжевый оттенок рукояти. После событий на Дромунд Каас, Катарн начал работу в Академии джедаев, где он создал новый синий световой меч, который имел немного большую рукоять нежели у предыдущих. Синий световой меч может по праву считаться первым собственным мечом Кайла, тогда как его предшественники были мечами других людей. Корабли 180px|left|thumb|Первый корабль Катарна — «Заплесневелая ворона». «Заплесневелая ворона» (HWK-290) был первым кораблем, который приобрел Кайл после вступления в Альянс повстанцев. Впервые он его использовал во время знаменитой миссии на Дануту. В последующее время корабль стал также принадлежать партнёрше Катарна — Джен, вместе с которой они на нём выполняли различные миссии. Корабль был уничтожен во время кампании в Долине джедаев. После уничтожения первого корабля следующим кораблем для Кайла и Джен стал «Коготь ворона», который они использовали на фоне событий игр Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast и Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. За кулисами Представление и проработка Кайл Катарн изначально была создан как персонаж для Star Wars: Dark Forces и был озвучен Ником Джеймсоном. Актер Джейсон Корт сыграл Кайла в Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II в «живых видеороликах», которые являлись редкостью для игр того времени. Дальнейшие изображения Кайла в основном концентрировались именно на Джейсоне Корте (этим объясняется большое различие Кайла из Dark Forces и Кайла из более поздних игр). В играх Кайла озвучил Рино Романо (Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith) и Джефф Беннетт (Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast и Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy). В Star Wars: Empire at War он озвучен Брайаном Басклом, а для аудиодрам Dark Forces он озвучен Рэндалом Бергером. В итоге Джефф Беннетт озвучивший Катарна в Jedi Outcast и Jedi Academy стал единственным актёром озвучки, который озвучил Кайла более одного раза. Альтернативная концовка История Катарна имеет также альтернативное развитие событий, хотя и не является каноническим. Однако при этом оно присутствует в игре Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II и игрок может продолжать игровое действие именно по альтернативному сценарию. thumb|left|Император Катарн садится на трон. В этой версии Катарн убил Джен Орс после убийства Мо и одновременно стал соперником Джерека. Юн, которого особенно задел переход Кайла на Тёмную сторону Силы последовал за ним на корабль Кайла— «Заплесневелая ворона». В этой версии Катарн благополучно приземлил «Заплесневелую Ворону». Он исправил старую ошибку и убил Юна во втором поединке на световых мечах. После победы над Джереком в Долине Джедаев, Катарн насыщается желанием власти и прибывает на Корусант, уже как Галактический Император, с Сарисс на своей стороне. Он приказал ей уничтожить малые восстания на планете Данута, которая по иронии судьбы стала целью его первой миссией во время службы у Альянса. Затем он вынул голографическую запись с отцом, но не выдержал и бросил на пол, а затем раздавил запись сапогом, окончательно уничтожив последнюю связь со светом. 125px|thumb|right|Мини-фигура Кайла 2009 года. Такая же опция доступна для Джейдена Корра в Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy. В этой версии Корр переходит на темную сторону и убивает Роша Пенина, что расходится с традиционной концовкой, где Корр оставляет Роша в живых. Позже Корр прибывает на Коррибан, где убивает Тавион и вступает в дуэль с Кайлом Катарном, но побеждает его и забирает скипетр. Размышляя об инциденте Катарн решает взять отпуск и попытаться найти Джейдена. Популярность Несмотря на то что Катарн был задуман как чисто игровой персонаж, Катарн стал неожиданно популярным, наравне с Люком Скайуокером и Марой Джейд. Одной из причин является то, что компьютерные игры где он появляется, стали очень успешными и широко цитируемыми. Кроме того необычайную известность Кайлу принесло его отличное умение ведения дуэли на световых мечах, которое впервые применилось в игре Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. В итоге эта игра стала одной из первых 3D-игр где можно было орудовать световым мечом и использовать Силу. Появления * Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith 6 * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die * Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire / audio drama * Star Wars: Empire at War * Dark Forces: Rebel Agent / audio drama * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance * Star Wars: Dark Forces * Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II * Dark Forces: Jedi Knight / audio drama * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * N.R.I. Reports * Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast * ''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' demo * ''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' Scenario Booklet * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * * Force Heretic I: Remnant * The Unifying Force * Dark Nest I: The Joiner King * Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen * Dark Nest III: The Swarm War * Bloodlines * Exile * Sacrifice * Inferno * Fury * Invincible * Crosscurrent * Outcast * Omen * Abyss * Backlash * Allies * Vortex * Conviction }} Примечания Cсылки * * * * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11 * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 15 * * Star Wars Miniatures: Universe * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide * The New Essential Chronology * ''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' Scenario Booklet * Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars: The Comics Companion * * The New Essential Guide to Droids * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition * Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook * * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * * Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force * * * * * * * * * * * * Threats of the Galaxy * The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide * Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts * Jedi Academy Training Manual * Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy * The Essential Atlas * Galaxy at War * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 27 * Scavenger's Guide to Droids * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 30 * * * * * * * * * * }} de:Kyle Katarn en:Kyle Katarn es:Kyle Katarn pt:Kyle Katarn Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Родившиеся на Сулоне Категория:Мастера-джедаи Категория:Фермеры Категория:Наёмники Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Механики Категория:Техники Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-защитники Категория:Джедаи, мастера боя Категория:Мастера-джедаи Нового Ордена джедаев